The present invention relates to an information exchange technique and, more particularly, to a technique for smoothly performing business talks and the like after card exchange when cards are exchanged with plural persons in a portable electronic card exchange device.
Conventional electronic card exchange devices or methods are constituted so as to exhibit effects on solving the inconvenience in management after business talks, troubles in searching, or erroneous inputs on the electronization, which are demerits of the card exchange by means of paper mediums, or on manpower saving. For example, there are already disclosed a device which uses an IC card in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei. 11-232196, and a device which uses a radio technique in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei. 8-329017. Since data are electronified and exchanged in an electronic way, it is certainly possible to automatically insert more abundant various data such as face image data or the date of card exchange, as compared with the case of paper mediums. Further, when URL information on the Internet is included in data, more detailed and enormous amounts of information can be obtained.
However, the conventional electronic card exchange device or method has for its primary object to easily obtain a large amount of information and simplify the subsequent management, and does not consider the use of data in business talks or the like at the card exchange. When the business talk is made with one person, electronically received data corresponds to that person in a one-to-one relationship. However, in a case where the business talk is made with plural persons, when data are only received, the data and the persons do not correspond to each other and thus the user has to memorize the names of all the persons at the card exchange to make the business talk smoothly.
Further, it is commonly possible to remember a certain number of names for a while from greetings at the card exchange, but thereafter they may be forgotten. Even when the face image data are received at the card data exchange time, it is difficult to display the face image data and names of many persons simultaneously on a small portable display part, and thus it is difficult to make a smooth business talk while the face image data and information such as names are being successively displayed and learned.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems and has for its object to provide a card exchange device and a card exchange method, which can easily carry out electronic card exchanges with plural persons, simplify the storage and management of a large amount of card data, and smoothly carry out the card exchange itself as well as a business talk after the card exchange.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card exchange device which exchanges card data with plural devices in an electronic way comprising: a card data display means for simultaneously displaying part or all of the received card data of each person by plural persons on a display screen, at a time of card exchange; and a specification means for specifying an order and a position of the card data displayed by the card data display means.
According to the present invention, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data positionally correspond to each other, whereby disagreement between a person and his card data can be prevented, and business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange device of a second aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device according to the first aspect comprises: a card data receiving means for receiving card data at the time of card exchange; a card data storage means for storing the card data received by the card data receiving means by the number of persons with whom cards have been exchanged; a specification means for specifying required data to be displayed among the card data which are stored in the card data storage means as well as specifying an order and a position of displaying the required card data to be displayed; and a card data display means for displaying the data to be displayed, which are specified by the specification means, on the display screen.
According to the present invention, the positional correspondence between the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data are automatically made, whereby disagreement between a person and his card data can be prevented, and business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange device according to a third aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device according to the second aspect comprises: a card data receiving means for receiving attribute data information about a person himself, such as a name, an address, a division, a telephone number, a name of a belonging group, and a post, as well as face image data as card data, at a time of card exchange; a seating state image taking means for taking an image of a seating state of partners with whom cards have been exchanged for the number of times not exceeding the number of partners with whom cards have been exchanged, after the card exchange, so as to include the face images of all the card exchange partners; a judgement means for judging a seating position of a card exchange partner from the face image data received by the card data receiving means and the face images taken by the seating state image taking means; and a means for making the seating position of the card exchange partner judged by the judgement means and a display position of the card data to be displayed on the display screen correspond to each other.
According to the present invention, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data are automatically made correspond positionally to each other to reduce the operation after the card exchange, whereby business talks can be made more smoothly with concentration.
According to a card exchange device of a fourth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device according to the second aspect comprises: a seating state image taking means for taking an image of a seating state of partners with whom cards have been exchanged for the number of times not exceeding the number of partners with whom cards have been exchanged, after the card exchange, so as to include face images of all the card exchange partners; a face image taking means for taking face images of the card exchange partners at the time of card exchange; a judgement means for judging a seating position of a card exchange partner from the face image taken by the face image taking means and the face images taken by the seating state image taking means; and a means for making the seating position of the card exchange partner judged by the judgement means and a display position of the card data to be displayed on the display screen correspond to each other.
According to the present invention, in a person judgement process for automatically making the positional correspondence between the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data, not a complicated judgement means for feature extraction and pattern recognition and the like but a simple and high-accuracy judgement means for mere normalization and comparison of the agreement amount can be realized.
According to a card exchange device of a fifth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device according to the second aspect comprises: a card-unexchanged mark display means for, when there is a partner whose card data to be displayed does not exist because cards are not exchanged, displaying a mark indicating that cards are not exchanged yet on the display screen correspondingly to a seating position of the partner.
According to the present invention, even when there is a partner with whom cards are not exchanged this time on the ground that card exchange was already performed in the past or the like, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data positionally correspond to each other, whereby disagreement between a person and his card data can be prevented, and business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange device of a sixth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device of the second aspect comprises: a card exchange date/time storage means for storing a date and a time when the card data storage means stores card data of card exchange partners, at the time of the card exchange; a means for reading both of the card data stored in the card data storage means and the date/time data stored in the card exchange date/time storage means as required; a reading mark display means for, when part or all of the read card data are displayed by the card data display means on the display screen, displaying a mark indicating that the card data were read from the card data storage means; and a means for changing the mark which is displayed by the reading mark display means according to the card exchange date/time, on the basis of the read date/time data.
According to the present invention, even when there is a partner with whom cards were already exchanged in the past and are not exchanged this time, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data positionally correspond to each other, whereby disagreement between a person and his data can be prevented, and the possibility that already obtained card data are old is indicated, thereby encouraging to perform card exchange again, and business talks can be made smoothly on the basis of data as new as possible.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card exchange device which exchanges card data with plural devices in an electronic way comprising: a card data receiving means for receiving attribute data information about a person himself, such as a name, an address, a division, a telephone number, a name of a belonging group, and a post as card data, at a time of card exchange; a card data storage means for storing the card data received by the card data receiving means by the number of persons with whom cards have been exchange; a specification means for specifying required data to be displayed among the card data stored in the card data storage means as well as specifying an order and a position of displaying the required card data to be displayed; a card data display means for displaying the data to be displayed, which are specified by the specification means, on a display screen; a seating state image taking means for taking an image of a seating state of partners with whom cards have been exchanged for the number of times not exceeding the number of partners with whom cards have been exchanged, after the card exchange, so as to include face images of all the card exchange partners; a means for cutting out a face image of each person from the images taken by the seating state image taking means; a face image storage means for storing the cutout face image; and a means for making the cutout face image and the card data stored in the card data storage means correspond to each other.
According to the present invention, there is no need to exchange face image data which are a large amount of data, at the time of card exchange, nor to take face image data at every card exchange, whereby face image data can be obtained with performing the card exchange smoothly.
According to a card exchange device of an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the card exchange device according to the second aspect, the card data display means displays part of the received card data of each person by plural persons on only a part of the display screen and displays part or all of card data of a specified card exchange partner on the rest of the display screen.
According to the present invention, when there are so many persons with whom cards have been exchanged that much data cannot be displayed on the display screen of the card exchange device, part of card data of all the persons are displayed on a part of the screen correspondingly in position as well as data of a speaker are selectively displayed on the rest of the display part, thereby obtaining the same effect as that in a case where data of all the persons are displayed correspondingly in position, that is, making a person and his card data correspond correctly to each other and obtaining detailed information when needed, whereby business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange device of a ninth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device of the eighth aspect comprises: a standard data storage means for storing voice data of a card exchange partner as standard data; and a speaker recognition means for recognizing a speaker from the standard data stored in the standard data storage means and voice data of the speaker, and the card data display means selects required data to be displayed among card data of the speaker recognized by the speaker recognition means and displays the required data on the display screen.
According to the present invention, data of a speaker can be selectively displayed by a simple operation.
According to a card exchange device of a tenth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange device of the ninth aspect comprises: a voice data storage means for storing voice data used when a speaker is recognized by the speaker recognition means or other voice data.
According to the present invention, it is easy to remember the situation at the card exchange or memories for card exchange partners from contents of the voice data, ways of speaking, peculiarity in speech or the like, even after a long time has passed from the card exchange, and the same effect as that in a case where face image data are stored can be obtained, whereby an approach to the next card exchange partner can be performed smoothly.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card exchange method which exchanges card data with plural devices in an electronic way comprising: a card data receiving step of receiving card data at a time of card exchange; a card data storage step of storing the card data received in the card data receiving step by the number of persons with whom cards have been exchanged; a specification step of specifying required data to be displayed among the card data stored in the card data storage step as well as specifying an order and a position of displaying the required card data to be displayed; and a card data display step of displaying the data to be displayed, which are specified in the specification step, on a display screen.
According to the present invention, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data positionally correspond to each other, whereby disagreement between a person and his card data can be prevented, and business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange method of a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange method of the eleventh aspect comprises: a card data receiving step of receiving attribute data information about a person himself, such as a name, an address, a division, a telephone number, a name of a belonging group, and a post, as well as face image data as card data, at a time of card exchange; a seating state image taking step of taking an image of a seating state of partners with whom cards have been exchanged for the number of times not exceeding the number of partners with whom cards have been exchanged, after the card exchange, so as to include face images of all the card exchange partners; a judgement step of judging a seating position of a card exchange partner from the face image data received in the card data receiving step and the face images taken in the seating state image taking step; and a step of making the seating position of the card exchange partner judged in the judgement step and the display position of the card data to be displayed on the display screen correspond to each other.
According to the present invention, the positional correspondence between the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data are automatically made to reduce the operation after the card exchange, whereby business talks can be made more smoothly with concentration.
According to a card exchange method of a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange method of the eleventh aspect comprises: a seating state image taking step of taking an image of a seating state of partners with whom cards have been exchanged for the number of times not exceeding the number of partners with whom cards have been exchanged, after the card exchange, so as to include face images of all the card exchange partners; a face image taking step of taking face images of the card exchange partners at the time of card exchange; a judgement step of judging a seating position of a card exchange partner from the face image taken in the face image taking step and the face images taken in the seating state image taking step; and a step of making the seating position of the card exchange partner judged in the judgement step and the display position of the card data to be displayed on the display screen correspond to each other.
According to the present invention, in a person judgement process for automatically making the positional correspondence between the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data, not a complicated judgement means for feature extraction and pattern recognition and the like but a simple and high-accuracy judgement means for mere normalization and comparison of the agreement amount can be realized.
According to a card exchange method of a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange method as defined in the eleventh aspect comprises: a card-unexchanged mark display step of, when there is a partner whose card data to be displayed does not exist because cards are not exchanged, displaying a mark indicating that cards are not exchanged yet, on the display screen correspondingly to a seating position of the partner.
According to the present invention, even when there is a partner with whom cards are not exchanged this time on the ground that card exchange was already performed in the past or the like, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data positionally correspond to each other, whereby disagreement between a person and his data can be prevented, and business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange device of a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange method of the eleventh aspect comprises: a card exchange date/time storage step of storing a date and a time when card data of a card exchange partner are stored in the card data storage step, at the time of card exchange; a step of reading both of the card data stored in the card data storage step and the date/time data stored in the card exchange date/time storage step as required; a reading mark display step of, when part or all of the read card data are displayed on the display screen in the card data display step, displaying a mark indicating that the card data were read from the card data storage step; and a step of changing the mark which is displayed in the reading mark display step according to the card exchange date/time on the basis of the read date/time data.
According to the present invention, even when there is a partner with whom cards were already exchanged in the past and are not exchanged this time, the seating state after the card exchange and the display of the card data positionally correspond to each other, whereby disagreement between a person and his data can be prevented, and the possibility that already obtained card data are old is indicated, thereby encouraging to perform card exchange again, and business talks can be made smoothly on the basis of data as new as possible.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card exchange method which exchanges card data with plural devices in an electronic way comprising: a card data receiving step of receiving attribute data information about a person himself, such as a name, an address, a division, a telephone number, a name of a belonging group, and a post as card data, at a time of card exchange; a card data storage step of storing the card data received in the card data receiving step by the number of persons with whom cards have been exchanged; a specification step of specifying required data to be displayed among the card data stored in the card data storage step as well as specifying an order and a position of displaying the required card data to be displayed; a card data display step of displaying the data to be displayed, which are specified in the specification step, on a display screen; a seating state image taking step of taking an image of a seating state of partners with whom cards have been exchanged for the number of times not exceeding the number of partners with whom cards have been exchanged, after the card exchange, so as to include face images of all the card exchange partners; a step of cutting out a face image of each person from the images taken in the seating state image taking step; a face image storage step of storing the cutout face image; and a step of making the cutout face image and the card data stored in the card data storage step correspond to each other.
According to the present invention, there is no need to exchange face image data which are a large amount of data, at the time of card exchange, nor to take face image data at every exchange, whereby face image data can be obtained with performing the card exchange smoothly.
According to a card exchange method of a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the card exchange method of the eleventh aspect, part of the received card data of each person are displayed by plural persons on only a part of the display screen and part or all of the card data of a specified card exchange partner are displayed on the rest of the display screen, in the card data display step.
According to the present invention, when there are so many persons with whom cards have been exchanged that much data cannot be displayed on the display screen of the card exchange device, part of card data of all the persons are displayed on a part of the screen correspondingly in position as well as data of a speaker are selectively displayed on the rest of the display part, thereby obtaining the same effect as that in a case where data of all the persons are displayed correspondingly in position, that is, making a person and his card data correspond correctly to each other and obtaining detailed information when needed, whereby business talks can be made smoothly under correct recognition.
According to a card exchange method of an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange method of the seventeenth aspect comprises: a standard data storage step of storing voice data of a card exchange partner as standard data; and a speaker recognition step of recognizing a speaker from the standard data stored in the standard data storage step and voice data of the speaker, and required data to be displayed are selected among card data of the speaker recognized in the speaker recognition step and displayed on the display screen, in the card data display step.
According to the present invention, data of a speaker can be selectively displayed by a simple operation.
According to a card exchange method of a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the card exchange method of the eighteenth aspect comprises: a voice data storage step of storing voice data used when the speaker is recognized in the speaker recognition step or other voice data.
According to the present invention, it is easy to remember the situation at the card exchange or memories for card exchange partners from contents of the voice data, ways of speaking, peculiarity in speech or the like, even after a long time has passed from the card exchange, and the same effect as that in a case where face image data are stored can be obtained, whereby an approach to the next card exchange partner can be performed smoothly.
A recording medium of a twentieth aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in the eleventh aspect.
A recording medium of a twenty-first aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in the eleventh or twelfth aspect.
A recording medium of a twenty-second aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in any of the eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth aspects.
A recording medium of a twenty-third aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in the eleventh or fourteen aspect.
A recording medium of a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in the eleventh or fifteenth aspect.
A recording medium of a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in the sixteenth aspect.
A recording medium of a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in the eleventh or seventeenth aspects.
A recording medium of a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in any of the eleventh, seventeenth, and eighteenth aspects.
A recording medium of a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention contains a program for making a computer execute each step defined in any of the eleventh, seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth aspects.